Valian Hale
Valian Hale is the son of Batride, and Hanna Hale making him a member of House Hale. Valian Hale has one sibling in the form of Jules Scott of whom married Kieth Scott and has given him several children of which two of died during the Fall of Tree Hill but she remains an influencial member of Tree Hill, and more recently Patria. Valian Hale would come to marry Imma Paege of whom was a vassal house of House Tully of the Riverlands, and the two have become a caring couple if devoid of a true love. With Imma Paege he has three children in the form of Oswin, Adalinda, and Minna Hale of which his son Oswin is the current heir of House Hale and a growing powerful Dragon Knight, while his daughter Adalinda is being groomed by his wife Imma in order to make her a more perfect lady, and his final child Minna is still very young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Valian Hale following the rise of Jasper Hale was made into the new Arch Duke of House Hale as he was believed to be far more effective then Tarnide Hale of whom everyone had lost faith in. Under his leadership the farming avenue's of House Hale were greatly expanded and thus when the first Vice Officer of the Agriculture order within the Order of the Black Dragon died of illness he was chosen to become the new Vice Officer of which is an office he holds while remaining Arch Duke of House Hale while his son Oswin is groomed to become the new Arch Duke. Valian Hale would be born the oldest child of his father Batride, and in this way he watched his father of whom was a noble man become bitter over his position in the household. Constantly diminished by his brother Tarnide Hale he would finally lose himself completely when he went to the Battle of Lyons and returned a broken man of whom would eventually die of sickness at the youngish age of thirty five. Valian was then left as the leader of his part of the family, and this led him to become more mature at his young age then he would have normally, and he made the decision to be a good and loyal member of the family - even though he had a bitter hatred towards his uncle Tarnide Hale - and thus not get caught in the same trap that had destroyed his father. Following the rise of Jasper Hale he would become the new Arch Duke of House Hale after his nephew Jasper rejected the title, and chose his uncle Valian to replace the disgraced Tarnide Hale. History Early History Valian Hale would be born the oldest child of his father Batride, and in this way he watched his father of whom was a noble man become bitter over his position in the household. Constantly diminished by his brother Tarnide Hale he would finally lose himself completely when he went to the Battle of Lyons and returned a broken man of whom would eventually die of sickness at the youngish age of thirty five. Valian was then left as the leader of his part of the family, and this led him to become more mature at his young age then he would have normally, and he made the decision to be a good and loyal member of the family - even though he had a bitter hatred towards his uncle Tarnide Hale - and thus not get caught in the same trap that had destroyed his father. Arch Duke Following the rise of Jasper Hale he would become the new Arch Duke of House Hale after his nephew Jasper rejected the title, and chose his uncle Valian to replace the disgraced Tarnide Hale. Family Members Jasper Hale Large.jpg|Jasper Hale - Nephew|link=Jasper Hale Rosalie Hale1.jpg|Rosalie Hale - Niece|link=Rosalie Hale Relationships Category:Arch Duke Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:House Hale Category:Member of the Order of the Black Dragon